During general operation of an aircraft, the systems management functions allow the operating crew to interact and to monitor the state of the aircraft's systems in situations of normal management, as well as offering warnings and procedures in the case of exceptional situations during flight operations.
During flight operations under normal conditions, the operating crew can follow standard operating procedures and verification checklists in which the standard operations are defined. In order to carry out these standard operations, crew members execute the actions constituting these procedures in a prescribed order using control devices disposed throughout the aircraft cockpit. These control devices are not only situated on control panels located above the crew members, but also on a central console located between the crew members or on panels in the instrument panel.
In emergency situations or exceptional situations such as a system fault, other control devices are dedicated to the management of the aircraft systems in those situations. These control devices contain display devices presenting the actions to be executed by the crew that are necessary for the continued operation of the aircraft in the given exceptional situation.
Currently, there is not a system for assisting the guidance of actions to be carried out by the operating crew whereby the standard and exceptional procedures and controls are centralized into one system. Currently, these control systems are disposed throughout the aircraft instrument panel in such a way that there is no centralized system for assisting the crew in carrying out the necessary actions on the control devices for either normal or exceptional flight situations.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems that would centrally locate the standard and exceptional procedures and controls in one system for ease of operation by the crew. There is also a need for disposing the control devices into one central system location for ease of operation by the crew.